lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sarmu
hey sarmu, can u drop by the Template:infobox Weapon talk page and explain what u changed? its confusing me because now when i go to make a new weapon its out of whack, and i dont understand why you changed it. thanks Akuthia 02:20, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm.... The change you just undid to "Template:Formation position" is looking suspiciously like the same user I blocked a few hours ago - started out with a deletion of a small section of a random page, then went on to full scale vandalism of several pages, including "Template:Formation position" (bit of a coincidence, eh?). I gotta crash now, but you might want to keep an eye on recent changes. Ferret37 00:43, 9 March 2009 (UTC). No worries, that's what I've noticed too, my manager isn't here today so I'll be on the site most of the time Sarmu 00:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Unique Arts / Weapon Arts Hi, I read a post you made on GameFAQs recently about the differences between unique and weapon arts (although I can't remember which topic, so I can't find it now). I've just noticed something else that makes me think Lugh's Revenge is a unique art and is incorrectly described in the game as a weapon art. When you get the option to use weapon arts in the game, the option is "Finish 'em with weapon arts!" accompanied by the red combat arts icon (or sometimes it just comes up under "Attack with combat arts!"). I've just had "Crush 'em with Lugh's Revenge" come up accompanied by the yellow unique arts / arcana icon. When you also consider that it costs no AP to use (just like all the other unique arts and unlike any weapon art), you pretty much have to conclude that the game has the description wrong. Square-Enix. For when making an RPG wiki just isn't hard enough... Ferret37 23:13, 11 March 2009 (UTC). Yea I'm pretty sure Lugh's Revenge is intended as Unique Arts, it cost 0 AP, it behaves like unique art, i.e. you get it often with low HP and not AP dependent. And you equip the Brionac item in the Unique slot exactly the same as other unique arts. Plus what you just mentioned. Therefore I'm pretty sure the game got it wrong. Also there was a post long time ago by SagaraSouske mentioning few other weapon arts behaves like unique arts. Sarmu 23:22, 11 March 2009 (UTC) found the post here Sarmu 23:27, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm, interesting. I also just noticed that the text at the top of the screen when you highlight "Crush 'em with Lugh's Revenge" reads "Orders a full-out attack centered around the weapon art Lugh's revenge". The game is really convinced that it's a WA. I'll check out the others that SagaraSouske mentioned, but I don't have any of them on this playthrough so it may take a while. Ferret37 00:41, 12 March 2009 (UTC) : Are we going to be recording things here by what the game says or by what we think it should say? It's all well and good saying that the art has been incorrectly named by SE, but the question is what are gamers going to want? It may be worth listing arts like these under both, saying that the game specifies them as weapon arts but their abilities are more like that of unique arts. Andrea 02:06, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think it should be whats according to the game, not what we think it is. Simply because it will be easier to find for everyone. We can however mention that this WA behaves like unique arts on the individual page. Just like the description for some guild tasks that it lists wrong items but matches with the game. Then we have a note in where to find section of what item you actually need. Sarmu 02:57, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, absolutely. I wasn't suggesting that we start changing descriptions based on our opinions. All descriptions should be exactly as they appear in game, a note on the individual page will be fine for any exceptions. Just thought Sarmu might be interested based on the GameFAQs post I saw. Ferret37 11:40, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Need help locating things that need confirmation from PC players It seems that this site has almost no info concerning the differences with the PC version, and you said I could ask for help, so I was wondering if you would happen to know of any particular pages that could use help? (Nothing on the HP of bosses though, please, those give me a splitting headache..) Thanks in advance. - Showoffmob 04:36, 30 March 2009 (UTC) The page with help message is automatically generated by the system, I dunno why it signs with my name. But anyway here are the differences I've found, but I haven't properly started to play yet, so any help is welcome. Sarmu 04:41, 30 March 2009 (UTC) : The automated help message is signed with the last active one of the top x editors, so you, Andrea, Ferret, me, or ... (don't know how far it goes back). - Merthos 08:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Item Infobox Now i am really confused. What should be in "type" and what in "category"?! :) Andrety 01:55, 31 March 2009 (UTC) First I think that this template is intended only for components (need confirm on this). In the 360, there are no "category" to distinguish between what kind of components it is, therefore we added in "type" as in breed component, base component, customization components etc, you can see what type it is in the description of the component. When the pc version is released, there is a "category" as in ore, mineral, metal, monster component, so thats for that. Sarmu 02:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Rough Dwarven Stone : See upgrade section. "Used to upgrade's'". And can you first to put upgraded item input and then target item. Andrety 09:21, 3 April 2009 (UTC) : what do you mean? Rough Dwarven Stone page has upgrades "from" to "target", Can you give me an example? Sarmu 09:32, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I mean that in Item Template you need first to put "target" name and then "from" name. Andrety 09:35, 3 April 2009 (UTC) The order you put in the info don't matter you can put "from" before "target", If you using richtext editor then I don't think I can fix it, because it check if a "target" exist first Sarmu 09:43, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Is it possible to put something like: if "From" and "target" exists? Andrety 09:46, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I think the main thing is target exist, atm if you just provide a value for "target" but not "from", then it will just say upgrades to "target", so checking "from" and "target" exist is not a good idea. If you really want to i'll create a empty if statement and see if that will fix the problem for you Sarmu 09:55, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Everything works fine now. Just one thing. Can you remove "s" letter from "upgrade's'" from "Used to upgrades" phrase? Or you want me to do it myself? :) BTW: you can put shop location variable as well. Andrety 12:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Have a look at Copper Ore. :) Andrety 14:33, 3 April 2009 (UTC) It's down but feel free to change anything yourself next time. The shop location is in the template already, check Copper Ore Sarmu 21:53, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Spoiler or not I intend to add The Union Upgrade in the Walkthrough section. Should I Consider This a spoiler or not. Wanted To get input on this before doing anything. I don't think it's spoiler but I haven't touched walkthrough at all, just go ahead and put it on and if other thinks it's spoiler or not they will fix it Sarmu 17:56, 2 April 2009 (UTC) New logo and skin? Hi Sarmu. My name is Joe and I'm with Wikia Gaming. The Last Remnant Wiki is doing very well these days - almost 3,000 articles and 150,000 pageviews/day. I specialize in designing logos and custom skins, and I wanted to offer to give TLR Wiki a new look that you can be proud of. I'm leaving this message with each currently active admin and asking that you reply on my local talk page with any feedback you have. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 21:54, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback. Only you and Andrea replied, but since you both are interested in a new custom skin, I'm going to start working on it tomorrow. JoePlay (talk) 00:09, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Formation Attribute Wrong for Torgal Here is The problem With the following combination: McGrady, Dreyfus, Damecus, Pagus I get Scatterswarm 3 but with: McGrady, Dreyfus, Damecus, Torgal I get Scatterswarm 2 So either the Formation Attribute for torgal is wrong or Scatterswarm 3 Requires that 2 Qsiti be in the Union Can Anyone confirm This